The Way We Get By
by TechnicolourObscurity
Summary: How do the Glee Club Students handle the vicious bullying, raging hormones, and the romantic events that is high school? Their different lives and differnt stories all route back to one thing, each other. Collab story by Ava and Hope.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello to all the Gleeks out there reading this! If you didn't read the summary, Ava and Hope are collaborating to make an ultimate Glee fanfic! We decided to combine both of our super powers to make a story about the pressures and experiences of high school. Before each chapter, we will announce who is writing it (Ava or Hope) and whose P.O.V it is. This P.O.V is obviously from Kurt's, but I just want to make sure. So without further adue, this is the first chapter of The Way We Get By, written by me, HOPE!**

Chapter 1- A Day In The Life

**Kurts POV**

I gingerly stepped out of my recently washed black Escalade, and was particularly delighted that my ivory colored blazer matched the interior of my SUV. It was a cool October morning, and I was feeling quite joyful, however, the feeling of joy quickly left my system as sorrow washed over me. I was leaving Dalton Academy. I, Kurt Hummel, who thought of Dalton as a safe haven from bullies, and the meeting place of my amazing boyfriend Blaine Anderson, was leaving. I sighed as I leaned against my car. It would be a very bittersweet day.

I had always thought about leaving Dalton to return to McKinley. Everyday since I left, I've wanted to go back. I knew it would take a while to find the courage to face the whispers, the rumors; the bullies, but I had found my courage in Blaine which made it even harder for me to say goodbye.

I soon decided that it would be best to get on with the dreadful episodes of goodbyes. I melancholy opened the two large wooden doors, and made my way into the building. I immediately started looking for Blaine, but I couldn't find him anywhere. I asked the boys there if they had seen him and they all gave me a 'no.'

Suddenly, when I turned a corner, I bumped into David and Wes; Blaine's best friends. There are both great boys whom I am going to miss terribly, they're genuine, mischievous, and a lot of fun to get into trouble with. It seems that I had scattered all of David's papers on the ground when we bumped into eachother. I quickly picked them up finding out that they were no normal papers but possible songs for their 'glee' group there, the Warblers.

I turned one over that read "Nothing Compared 2 U" I handed the stack of paper pack to David.

"Sinead's a classic, you guys will nail it!" I said with cheerfulness. They looked at me sadly and Wes spoke, "Yeah, I guess, but we would nail it way more if you were still here."

I attempted to swallow the growing lump in my throat; they weren't making this easy. "I'll miss you guys so much, but you know what they say, we only say part to meet again!" Once again they looked unhappy, "Got any other cheesy lines for us?" David asked.

I knew this was a rhetorical question but I couldn't resist, "Absence makes the heart grow fonder?" I asked with a smile. They both chuckled and patted me on the back, "Were going to miss you!" Wes stated, and David followed up with a "Good luck," and a pat on the back.

We pleasantly grinned at one another and said our final goodbyes, but just before I let them leave, I asked, "Have you seen Blaine?" They both shook their heads, "He never showed up today." Replied David, and they both walked out. I shrugged my shoulders, I thought that he at least would have said good-bye…_Oh I know! I bet he's waiting beside my car with a copy of Vogue and a box of chocolate truffles, _I thought to myself.

I hurried outside, impatient to see Blaine. A huge grin was on my face as I walked to my car quickly. My grin was immediately gone. Nothing awaited me, no vogue, no chocolate truffles, no Blaine! I let out a deep breath, and then melodramatically pulled myself into my car. I can't believe he would do this to me. I started analyzing everything while I began to drive away, and then I pinched the bridge of my nose as I shook my head, how could I overlook this? It obviously leads back to last night.

Last night was regrettable. I invited Blaine over to surprise him with the fact that tomorrow- or today- I would be leaving Dalton to attend McKinley. I expected him to be happy for me, joyous even, but he just started talking and talking about how his public school experience was one of the worst things that he ever endured. The crazy thing is that I tried to get him to come with me. I begged, pleaded, debated, explained how it could help both of us. He just shook his head, he wouldn't be going anywhere, at least not anytime soon. I kept expecting him to comfort me, but he never did, he even ended up leaving before I could force him to watch the notebook…_Way to go Kurt! You can be so dumb sometimes, asking him to come with you to public school, and after the experiences that he had? You are crazy!_ I lightly banged my head against the steering wheel, wishing that I could take back last night. I want to turn back, but I know I won't, Blaine taught me well, even if he isn't with me right now.

Even now though, I still think of all the moments me and Blaine have had, I can't help but sing "Teenage Dream" at the top of my lungs every now and then. I remember the time that Blaine sang "Baby It's Cold Outside" with me, or when we first kissed, or when he kissed Rachel- not one of our finest moments- but even then I always thought he was perfect.

My thoughts have been so absorbing that I don't even realize that I have made it to my house. I park my car in the driveway and make my way inside to get ready for my first day at McKinley. I step inside my house, "Dad? Finn?" I call loudly, Finn walks quickly down the stairs,

"Hey Kurt! Why don't you have your uniform on?" He asks. I immediately remember that he doesn't know that I'm going back to our school, in fact, I haven't told anyone, I like surprises.

"I- well, um," I stutter, but am cut off, "He's helping me at the shop today." My dad says smoothly. I impulsively nod, "Yep, yep, that's definitely it!" Finn warily looks at us, "Why would you be dressed so nice if you are going to work with cars?"

I cock my eyebrow, "Oh please Finn, this blazer is vintage, my Marc Jacobs one is upstairs!" I say to him very matter-of-factly. He gives me a funny look, "Right…" He says slowly, "Well got to go, have fun 'working' in those clothes!" He says as he runs out of the door.

When the door slams shut I turn to my dad, "Thanks for that." I say casually, he gives me a smile, "Excited?" He asks. I look at him, "Nervous…"

He extends his arm to grab onto my shoulder, "Shouldn't be, you've got your friends, me, and that Blaine guy." My dad says with a big grin. I reciprocate with the same toothy grin, thank him, and then excitedly make my way upstairs to get ready.

After the long, nerve-wracking drive to McKinley, filled with me singing show tunes, I take a deep breath in and get out of my car, which is now parked in front of the familiar school. I look confident in my skinny jeans, fedora, and blazer, but on the inside I am shaken with fear.

I walk quickly as I make my way to the two metal doors with McKinley High School written on top in bold letters. I slowly reach out to pull on the handle, almost expecting it to burn me and then walk through the doors.

Nostalgia flows through every fiber of my being. The lockers are all the same, the smell, the walls; It's just me that's different, but a better different. I make my way down to the Glee room, I overheard Finn talking about having a meeting today, so I thought it would be the most darling place to surprise them.

I have reached the all too familiar wooden door. I breathe in again as my heart pounds hard. My knees shake as I reach slowly for the silver knob on the door. My whole body is weak while I slowly turn the knob and then race through the door. A smile ear to ear breaks across my face as I see all of my friends. And then it is gone again. It is replaced by shock. Surprise. Distress. Whatever you call it, it all means the same thing; that I was unprepared to see a well known face in my school. Blaine Anderson.

**A/N: OH SNAP! Did you see that coming? Anyways, if you are reading this, thank you so much for reading what we have written, it means a lot. We would also appreciate if you all REVIEW for feedback. We love to hear from you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, this is the second chapter of The Way We Get By! This second chapter is written by AVA, and is in Kurt's POV! Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Make Me Over

**Kurts POV**

I freeze, my mind shuts down and my limbs turn to gelatine like substance. I struggle to breathe and grab onto the door post to steady myself. Blaine Anderson, Blaine freaking Anderson is in the Glee choir room, the McKinley choir room! My heart is racing and I struggle to form words. Why is he here? Why must he torture me like this? I know I must be dreaming, Blaine has already admitted to being too scared to go back. Why would he be wearing casual clothes then even? Tears start to well up in my eyes and the smile on Blaine's face fades into a look of concern.

"Kurt, sweetheart what's wrong?" he asks while slowly approaching me as if I'll attack him. I still can't seem to say anything and when he pulls me into his arms tears rack my body like an earthquake. He holds me while rubbing my back soothingly, whispering sweet nothings into my ear. _It'll be okay, I'm here,_ he says to try and comfort me.

I pull away and look him in the eyes, ones that were moments ago crinkling with his breathtaking smile, now are swimming with sorrow. He takes his hand from behind my back and pushes my bangs from in front of my eyes to their rightful place.

"What are you doing here?" I whisper, gripping his shirt tightly to keep him from pulling away.

"I go here now" he states simply, as if it's the most carefree idea in the world. I'm so shocked by it all and start to doubt it all.

"B-but you said you'd never go back, that you were too afraid," I say, still shaking slightly in his arms. He pulls back slowly sliding his arms from my back to around my waist so he can fully look me in the eye as the Glee club watches intensley, wide-eyed.

"Kurt, if there's one thing you've taught me is that no matter what you need to face your fears. Ignoring them only gives them more time to grow, have _courage _right? He reply's with a look so hopeful for me to understand that it almost breaks my heart.

I start to process it all, Blaine, the boy who is always there for me, the boy who is always so sure of himself, is saying that I helped him? The things this boy does to me I swear no other will be able to or have to for that fact. He's here, he's really here, with me and I get to be with him every day. Maybe going back won't be as hard, well it most defiantly won't be as hard with Blaine here. I'm still concerned for him though, will he be okay here, with all the bad memories open to come back and haunt him.

Before I even ask he answers my question,

"I'll be fine, we'll be fine. As long as were together we can handle anything, hasn't the past couple months proved that?"

Yes Blaine, yes it has, I smile at him and take his hand.

"We should go get you signed into the office" I offer and start to lead him toward the door.

"Great idea" he replies.

After school is the first Glee rehearsal since my return. I've already talked to Mr. Schuster and he welcomed me back into Glee Club. I insisted that I re-audition but he denied knowing I was more than qualified. I wanted Blaine to join too but when I asked him he replied with,

"I-I don't think so Kurt, it's my first day and I kinda want to stay under the radar here"

I pouted knowing that it would get to him and when he gave an aggravated sigh I knew I was winning.

"I just want to go unnoticed here, okay?" he asks.

"How much more unnoticed can you be than joining Glee Club?" I reply with a smug look knowing that he wouldn't know how to come back to that.

"Okay fine I'll audition, but only because it would mean we can spend more time together." He agrees with a smirk.

We walk through the same doors that I entered this morning but this time with more certainty that my heart wouldn't stop this time. As soon as we come in view Rachel speaks up and says,

"No, no way do you think you can just transfer here and get into Glee Club, I don't think so. I'm the big star in this group."

"Excuse me? Girl you did not just say that, what do you mean you're the big star? We're all equals here!" Mercedes countered.

Oh my God, it hasn't been five minutes and conflict has started. I already reunited with everyone today and I'm glad to see things haven't changed.

"Hold on before we continue this fight- Blaine, I think I deserve an answer." Rachel pushes.

I turn to Blaine, he is clearly uncomfortable with the whole situation and really wants to leave but I grip his hand harder and give him a reassuring nod before he answers.

"I honestly just want to stay under the radar, I'm only really auditioning because Kurt convinced me to." He replies.

"Good choice." Rachel says with a snarky attitude.

I know her better though, she's not actually mad; she's just intimidated by Blaine and is trying to keep her spot as getting solos. As soon as we sit down Mr. Shue walks in and invites Blaine to present his song. Blaine rises from his seat and says,

"I know you guys are a little surprised that I'm here but I just want to face my fears and show others that they can't control me." He moves towards the piano and before he starts says,

"Kurt I know you're still a little mad at me for lying but I hope this makes up for it." He starts to play and I am captivated by his beautiful voice.

_You cut me down a tree_  
><em>And brought it back to me<em>  
><em>And that's what made me see<em>  
><em>Where I was going wrong<em>

_You put me on a shelf_  
><em>And kept me for yourself<em>  
><em>I can only blame myself<em>  
><em>You can only blame me<em>

_And I could write a song_  
><em>A hundred miles long<em>  
><em>Well, that's where I belong<em>  
><em>And you belong with me<em>

_And I could write it down_  
><em>Or spread it all around<em>  
><em>Get lost and then get found<em>  
><em>Or swallowed in the sea<em>

_And I could write a book_  
><em>The one they'll say that shook<em>  
><em>The world, and then it took<em>  
><em>It took it back from me<em>

_Oh the streets you're walking on_  
><em>A thousand houses long<em>  
><em>Well that's where I belong<em>

_And you belong with me_  
><em>Not swallowed in the sea<em>

_You belong with me_  
><em>Not swallowed in the sea<em>  
><em>Yeah, you belong with me<em>  
><em>Not swallowed in the sea<em>

When he sings that last line I know he means it with all the sincerity of his heart and it makes me swoon.

"Well guys do I even need to ask?" says Mr. Shue.

The entire room bursts into cheer and Blaine turns to me and smiles. The entire events of this morning seem like nothing after seeing that smile.

After Glee Club we head to our lockers. When I left McKinley the custodians tried to empty my locker but Coach Sylvester protested that it be kept in memory of her "sweet porcelain". When we arrive at my locker Blaine looks in and sees my makeshift magazine cut out of the word courage.

"Courage?" he says with a smug look on his face.

"Shut up." I say playfully and lightly smack his arm.

"Only if you help me." He persuades.

"Wha-" I start to say but am cut off by a pair of lips covering mine and silencing them for a least a little while. When we come out of our kiss I know my face must be bright red but I could care less because Blaine once again is using his smile against me. When I close my locker and turn to leave I spot Karofsky standing across the hall staring me down, and he is absolutely fuming.

**A/N: So what did you all think? Please review, favorite, and of course, keep reading! Also the lyrics are property of the song Chocolate by the band Snow Patrol, we do not own them. REVIEWS PLEASE!**


End file.
